


The Affair

by orphan_account



Series: Too Long [2]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's still away so Nikita and Birkhoff have some more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lounge

Nikita sat curled up on the couch, flicking through a magazine. When the door opened she started, turning to look at the intruder.

'Hey.' She smiled at Birkhoff.

'I thought you went for a run on the beach.' Birkhoff replied, sitting beside her.

'I was waiting for you to finish in the bathroom so I can take a shower. I'm all sweaty.' Nikita told him, tossing the magazine onto the table.

'I like you like that.' Birkhoff growled, pulling her into his arms.

'Nerd...' She groaned, trying – not very hard – to untangle herself from his arms. 'I don't think...we shouldn't...'

'That's your problem. You think too much.' Birkhoff told her. 'Please, Nikki. Michael's still in London and I know how bad you want me.' He added.

Nikita pulled out of his arms and stood up.

'I should take that shower.' She mumbled. Birkhoff shook his head, getting up to join her. He traced a line down her neck towards her cleavage with his tongue, savouring the salty taste of her skin.

'Tell me to stop.' Birkhoff challenged, reaching behind her to unhook her sports bra. She shivered as the cold air met her bare skin, her nipples tightening almost to the point of pain. Birkhoff closed his lips over the left one, sucking it while one hand moved to the other side.

'Nerd...' Nikita whispered again. 'I don't...'

'If you want me to stop, you have to say the word.' Birkhoff told her, returning to her breast and biting down gently on the mound of skin.

'Don't you fucking dare.' Nikita growled, twisting one hand into his hair and pulling a little too hard.

'I want you.' Birkhoff whispered.

'I need you.' Nikita countered. She pushed Birkhoff down onto the couch, settling herself into his lap carefully. 'God, I need you inside me, Nerd.' She muttered.

'Are you ever going to stop calling me that?' Birkhoff asked. Nikita shook her head, grinding herself against the bulge in his jeans. 'You know what, I don't give a damn.' He growled, hands coming to rest on her hips. 'Are you gonna take these off? He asked, stroking the fabric of her leggings.

'Are you gonna ask nicely?' Nikita countered.

'No.' Birkhoff shook his head. Nikita just laughed, getting to her feet and wriggling out of the Lycra. His breath hitched when she stood before him in nothing but a pair of scarlet lace panties. 'Good girl.' Birkhoff smirked.

'Don't call me that.' Nikita muttered, sliding back onto his lap.

'I won't,' Birkhoff answered, 'as long as you do that again!' He gasped when she rotated her hips. Nikita laughed, angling her hips to grind her clit against his throbbing member.

'I wanna taste you.' Nikita whispered, her lips grazing his ear, and he shuddered. 'I'll take that as a yes.' Nikita smirked, sinking to her knees and yanking his belt open.

When she closed her lips around the head of his erection he couldn't help himself but thrust his hips up into the delicious heat.

She swallowed his length, taking him deep into her throat and relishing the growl that he couldn't hold back. She looked up at him, her brown eyes boring into his, and Birkhoff's length twitched in her mouth.

She kept her eyes locked on his as she moved up and down his shaft. Birkhoff's head fell back, his eyes falling closed and Nikita hummed around his length. The sensation made his eyes shoot open and he looked down at her again.

'Nikki if you don't...I'm gonna...' Birkhoff's breath caught as he tried to voice a warning, hands tightening in her dark locks.

'Cum for me, Nerd. I wanna taste you.' Nikita whispered, before sealing her lips around his head and preparing not to lose a single drop of his cum.

Nikita licked every drop from Birkhoff's twitching length, until he pushed her away from his over-sensitive cock.

She straddled his lap again, pressing her lips against his. He could taste himself in her mouth, and it was inexplicably one of the sexiest things he'd ever known.

'Are you gonna fuck me, Nerd?' Nikita whispered. He nodded, not sure how his voice would sound if he spoke.

'You only ever have to ask for it.' He smirked at her, sliding his hand into her panties. She trembled when his fingertips made contact with her dripping centre; crying out when his thumb found her clit.

'Nerd, please.' Nikita whispered. 'Need you.' She added, grinding down on his fingers.

Birkhoff smirked, pushing two of his fingers into her; hard. She screamed as her first orgasm washed over her, trembling in Birkhoff's arms.

'Fuck me.' She muttered. 'Please.'

'Do you have something?' Birkhoff whispered. Nikita retrieved her bra from the floor, pulling a small foil square out of the hole she'd made in the lining.

She tore into the packet with her teeth, rolling the rubber onto Birkhoff's throbbing length, pausing briefly to give him a few teasing strokes.

Birkhoff pushed himself into Nikita's tight heat, the sensation never getting less intense.

'You're so fucking tight.' He whispered. 'How are you always so fucking tight?' He ground out, jaw clenched as he thrust up into her.

'Just stop talking.' She muttered, rolling her hips against his. Birkhoff held her close to him, attaching his lips to her collarbone – biting and nibbling on the soft skin until he left a harsh red mark.

Birkhoff clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth as he felt Nikita's walls tremor around his length as her second orgasm crashed over her, determined not to cum just yet.

As the sensation of her climax threatened to become too much for him he bit down on his lip, writing new programming codes in his head until the tight coil of pleasure in his stomach loosened a little.

He waited until Nikita's body had stopped shaking with the aftershocks and then carefully moved them so he was lying on top of her.

'Please.' She whispered, nails raking over his back and clawing at the t-shirt he was still wearing.

Overcome with the need to be as close to her as possible, he tugged the shirt over his head, and shed the jeans that were bunched around his ankles.

He carefully suspended his weight on his elbows, thrusting in and out of her slowly – whether the hesitation was for his benefit or hers neither was quite sure.

'Harder.' She whispered after the longest moment, and Birkhoff didn't need to be told twice. His hips snapped back and forth with a speed and intensity Nikita's didn't know was possible, as he drove himself in and out of her almost violently.

'Nerd, I can't...' Nikita felt another orgasm coiling in the pit of her stomach, burning through her whole body. 'Too much.' She whispered.

'No such thing as too much.' Birkhoff countered, but he slowed his hips a little. 'Has Mikey ever made you feel like this?'

'Don't.' Nikita shook her head. 'Not now.'

'That means no.' Birkhoff smirked.

'Nerd. Don't talk about him.' Nikita snapped, but Birkhoff read the answer in her eyes.

'I can see it Nikki,' he whispered, stroking his fingers down her cheek with an unusual gentleness. 'You've never felt it like this, never felt anything so intense; it's coiling up inside you, ready to snap. You just need to relax and let yourself fall over the edge.' He added.

Nikita didn't speak; wasn't even sure if she could speak as the pressure increased ten-fold.

'I bet I can make you squirt.' Birkhoff growled, nibbling on the column of her neck. Nikita just shook her head.

'Shut up.' She told him again. 'Let me fucking cum, Nerd.' She added, as his teasingly slow strokes started to drive her mad.

'You said it was too much.' Birkhoff smirked, but he snapped moved his hips faster nonetheless.

'Nerd!' Nikita almost screamed as the coil snapped and her orgasm exploded through her. As if Birkhoff had ordered it she erupted, her juices coating his cock.

The force of her clenching around his length pulled him over the edge with her, and he cried out her name as he came.

Birkhoff saw the tears in Nikita's eyes as she gathered her clothes, sitting on the edge of the couch.

'You ok?' He asked. She nodded, but they both knew it was a lie. 'We're not doing anything wrong.'

'You're not.' Nikita corrected. 'I'm the adulteress.' She whispered.

'He's in London with...'

'Don't even say it.' Nikita interrupted. 'Nerd, I said this was a bad idea. Why can't you ever just listen to me?' She snapped.

'Why can't you listen to your body, your heart?' Birkhoff countered. 'I know you want this; me.'

'When he gets home...'

'When he gets home he gets into your bed and keeps you warm at night. Until then...' Birkhoff trailed off when Nikita nodded.

'Until then.' She echoed, kissing his cheek. 'I really need that shower.' She whispered. 'I'll see you later.'


	2. Kitchen

Nikita poured herself a very large glass of red wine, drinking half of it without pausing for breath. She was just topping it up when Birkhoff came into the kitchen.

'Hey. Are you sure you should be drinking that?' He asked.

'Shut up, Nerd.' Nikita shook her head. 'Have you hacked it yet?' She asked. He shook his head.

'My computer's running the programme now.' Birkhoff told her. 'It might take a while.'

'Then I'm gonna finish this.' Nikita answered, taking another mouthful of wine. Birkhoff rose one eyebrow but he didn't say anything else. 'Stop staring at me.' She whispered.

'I can't help it. You're beautiful.'

'I heard from Michael.' Nikita told him, trying to hide the way her voice shook. 'He's coming home...next week.' She added.

'You know for a spy you're terrible at hiding how you feel.' Birkhoff told her. 'You don't want him to come back.'

'I do.' Nikita insisted, but it wasn't in her eyes and Birkhoff saw that.

'Then tell me you don't want this.' Birkhoff replied, pulling her into his arms. She jumped, spilling red wine all over her black jumper.

'You idiot!' She snapped, putting the glass down and pulling the jumper over her head. She was running it under the tap when she felt Birkhoff's lips on her shoulder. 'Stop.' She whispered, but he didn't.

'I like this.' Birkhoff murmured, tracing the edge of her bra with one fingertip. 'It's pretty.' He added.

The navy blue lace hugged her breasts and the silver ribbon trim glinted in the light. She shivered as a row of goose bumps appeared as his finger moved over her skin.

'Stop.' She repeated.

'Make me.' Birkhoff told her. 'I know you're strong enough, tough enough, good enough. If you really wanted me to stop...I'd be on the floor right now.' He whispered, nibbling on skin just below her ear.

'Nerd.' Nikita breathed.

'Do your panties match?' Birkhoff asked, cupping Nikita's ass with one hand. The sodden jumper slipped from her fingers into the basin, and Birkhoff leant over and turned off the tap. 'Well?'

'Yes.' She whispered. 'They match.' She murmured, leaning back into his touch. She finally turned to face him, his whole body pressing hers against the counter. 'Do you wanna see?' She smirked, her confidence finally creeping back in.

Biting his lip, Birkhoff nodded. Nikita flicked open the button on her black jeans and slipped them off of her hips.

'I bought them last week.' She told him, tossing her jeans aside.

'With my money, I'm sure?' Birkhoff asked. Nikita bit her lip, suddenly uncomfortable.

'You said the money was for essentials.' She whispered. 'I bet it was worth it.' She added. Birkhoff nodded.

'Oh, I totally don't care. You can spend every cent I've got on underwear as long as I get to see it.' Birkhoff whispered. Nikita relaxed noticeably, and pressed her lips against his.

Her lips moved against his as if they'd been doing it for lifetimes; gentle but firm as he coaxed her mouth open. Nikita moaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped past her lips.

Finally when Nikita couldn't breathe, she stepped back.

'He's not gonna be back for a week.' Birkhoff whispered. 'A week is a long time, Nikki.'

'Not so long.' Nikita whispered, running a hand through his hair. 'I really don't wanna hurt him.'

'How would you...' Birkhoff trailed off when Nikita pressed her finger to his lips.

'No. No more talking.' She whispered. 'Just please...fuck me.' She added.

Birkhoff growled, picking her up and depositing her on the countertop. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him against her. She pushed his t-shirt over his head and ran her hands over his chest.

'You got ripped.' Nikita murmured, fingertips gliding over his abs.

'I might have been working out.' Birkhoff blushed, unable to meet her gaze. Nikita ran one hand up his chest and nudged his chin up til he looked into her eyes.

'I think I like it.' She told him. Birkhoff just growled, kissing her neck and pulling her body closer to his. She slipped her hand into her bra and pulled out a foil packet, pressing it into Birkhoff's hand.

Taking the hint he slipped off his jeans and boxers, freeing his throbbing erection.

'You do it.' He murmured, handing the condom back. Nikita just nodded, ripping open the packet and rolling it onto his length, giving him a teasing squeeze as she stroked up and down a few times. 'Stop.' He groaned, resting a hand over hers to stop her. 'Need to be inside you.'

'Do it.' Nikita nodded, dragging her panties aside so he could push into her. He bit his lip as the tight heat engulfed him, concentrating really hard on not embarrassing himself like a randy teenager.

'You feel so good.' Birkhoff whispered against her ear. She shivered when his breath warmed her skin and tried to pull him even closer.

'More.' Nikita whispered against his neck. 'Deeper.' She murmured. Birkhoff just nodded, driving himself into her deeper and harder. 'Need more.' She growled.

Birkhoff just chuckled, running a hand through her hair, and burying himself balls deep inside her.

'More of what, Nikki?' He prompted. 'What else can I give you?' He groaned, pulling back and pushing into her even harder.

'You know what.' Nikita twisted her hands in his hair and he cried out.

'I love you.' Birkhoff mumbled against her neck.

'Say it again.' She whispered, suddenly breathless. Birkhoff pulled back a little to look into her coffee-coloured eyes and smiled.

'Nikita Mears, I love you.' He told her.

With a cry of his name, the first time she'd ever used his first name, Nikita came –her walls clenching around his length hard and tight enough to make him swear under his breath. But he still held back his climax, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

'I want you to cum for me, Nerd. I want you to cum inside me.' Nikita whispered. She pulled back, rolling the condom off of his length, then slid back down onto his throbbing erection.

'Nikki, this is a bad idea.' Birkhoff groaned, even as he felt her wet heat surrounding him. 'Shit! That feels so good.' He moaned.

'Please.' Nikita whispered. 'I wanna feel you.'

'God, I wanna be all self-righteous and say no,' Birkhoff whispered against her neck, 'but I've never felt this good in my life.' He added.

Nikita laughed, and the sound sent vibrations through her body and her walls trembled around Birkhoff's length.

'Just let go, Nerd.'

'I wanna go over the edge with you.' He told her, eyes boring into hers. She bit her lip, unsure why his gaze made her so nervous.

'Bit late.' She whispered.

'Never.' He shook his head. 'I'll just have to make you fall all over again.'

'I'm already falling for you.' Nikita mumbled against her neck, and somehow they both knew she wasn't talking about the climax building in her stomach.

'Oh, Nikki,' Birkhoff whispered against her hair, not a trace of lust in his gentle voice.

'Nerd, I wanna feel you explode.' Nikita told him, desperate to return to the sexual passion that was somehow more comfortable than the other conversation.

'God, I'm so close.' Birkhoff ground out, jaw clenched as he tried to hold back his impending climax.

'Just do it.' Nikita whispered.

'Not without you.' Birkhoff snaked one hand between their bodies and found her clit – fingers dancing over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Nikita cried out when she came, the force of her climax pulling Birkhoff with her. He growled against her shoulder and emptied himself inside her.

'Oh, Nikki,' he whispered. She didn't even try and pull back from him, leaning against his sweat soaked chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked his other hand up and down her spine.

After a moment Nikita pushed him back, jumping to her feet.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered.

'Don't you dare.' Birkhoff shook his head as she pulled her jeans back on. She just glared at him. 'Don't ever be sorry for what you feel.'

'I can't.' Nikita shook her head. 'I wanna be with him.'

'And you wanna be with me?' Birkhoff asked. Nikita just nodded.

'Please don't.' She whispered. 'It wouldn't work. You and me...it would never...we wouldn't work. We're complete opposites.'

'We're not as different as you think.' Birkhoff countered. 'I'm not asking for anything Nikki; I'll take whatever you can give me.' He added.

'I can't give you anything.' Nikita started to pick up her sodden jumper then gave up and pulled on his t-shirt instead – just to stop him staring at her breasts – only to become distracted by his abs.

'You just did.' Birkhoff told her. 'You just did.' He whispered, pressing his lips to her temple. She let her eyes fall closed, relaxing into his arms.

'He's coming back. And I'm going to be with him.'

'Yeah, you are.' Birkhoff nodded. 'Whenever you need me.' He added, brushing hand down her cheek.

'Nerd...I...' Nikita trailed off, finally looking into his eyes.

'You don't have to say it.'

'You said it.'

'Yeah, but I don't want you to say it just because I did. If you ever say it to me I want you to mean it.' Birkhoff told her. 'I really like you, Nikki.' He whispered.

'What is this, grade school?' Nikita giggled. 'You'll be pulling my pigtails next.'

'We'd have to put your hair up first.' Birkhoff told her, tickling her ribs. She giggled, falling against his chest. 'If you ever want more...' he began, 'you only have to ask.'

'I don't think I'll ever have enough of you.' Nikita smiled.

'Can I have my shirt back?'

'It looks better on me.' Nikita smirked, walking away. Birkhoff just smiled to himself and watched her hips sway as she retreated. 'Your computer's finished!' She called back, and he immediately made his way into the lounge.


	3. Bedroom

A little after midnight, the night before Michael was due home, Nikita made her way down the hallway to Birkhoff's bedroom. She knocked twice on his door, waiting for him to answer.

'Come on in, Nikki!' He finally called. Slowly she pushed the door open, the light from the hallway spilling in and making him squint against it.

'I can't sleep, Nerd. Can I come in?'

'Course.' Birkhoff smiled into the darkness, pulling back he duvet so she could slide into bed with him. 'Bad dream?' He asked.

'Just scared.' Nikita whispered. Then, as if she'd realised what she said, she bit her lip. 'Forget that. I'm not scared of anything.'

'It's ok to be scared sometimes, Nikki.' Birkhoff told her. 'Is it about Michael? He gets home tomorrow, doesn't he?' He asked, wrapping his arms around Nikita and pulling her against him.

'Yeah, he does.' She nodded. 'I don't want this to be over.' She added, pressing her hand to Birkhoff's chest. She felt his heart thudding underneath her palm, and pulled away quickly.

'I've never been in your bedroom.' She murmured, looking around the dimly lit room – the only light coming in from the full moon outside. 'It's very…you.' She added, casting an eye over the monitors and piles of disassembled computer parts. He just laughed.

'You've never been in here cos you never wanted to.' He smiled. 'The offer was always there.' He chuckled. Nikita just smiled into the dark.

'You and me…this is our last night, isn't it?' She whispered.

'Only if you want it to be.' Birkhoff answered. 'I'm not going anywhere.' He told her.

'Michael…' Nikita trailed off, her voice breaking as she refused to let herself cry. 'I don't want him to come back.' She finally whispered. 'It sounds awful when I say it like that, but honestly…he looked so happy when he was with Max and I can't be the one who takes that away from him. He's coming back for me and I've been selfish enough to let him…' Nikita stopped suddenly, as if she'd run out of breath or words.

'He loves you.'

'So do you.'

'You love him.' Birkhoff countered. Nikita wasn't really sure what to say to that. Her heart said one thing and her brain said another and – story of her life – she had no idea which one would win out when she opened her mouth.

'I love you too.' She whispered, her heart winning the battle for the first time in too long. 'Do you think it's possible to love two people at the same time?'

'I think anything's possible.' Birkhoff told her. 'Especially for someone like you.' He smiled. Nikita laughed, despite her tears.

'I'm not really sure if that was a compliment or not.' She told him.

'Well, when you consider that you're easily the most amazing woman I've ever met, it was definitely a compliment.' Birkhoff answered. 'I don't deserve you.'

'Why do you think that?' Nikita asked. Birkhoff just shook his head. 'Birkhoff, please. I really need to know.' She added.

'It's not that I don't deserve you actually, it's that I don't deserve you as much as he does. He fought for you Nikki; he set you free and followed you out and fought with you. I just joined in at the last minute for all the wrong reasons.'

'I'm gonna say something that I've never said to you before.' Nikita told him. 'You're wrong. You're wrong about everything. You're looking at what he did for me like it was some dramatic, fairytale romance. It wasn't like that at all. For months he hated me. He didn't even set me free – I did that all on my own.' She whispered.

'Oh, Nikki…'

'Please don't do that.' She shook her head. 'Don't pity me.' She added. 'I did what I had to do to survive. But it isn't just about surviving anymore. It's about being happy. You make me happy.'

'You make me happy too.' Birkhoff smiled, brushing hand through her hair. 'Can we maybe stop talking now?'

'Maybe.' Nikita smirked, pressing her lips to his. 'What would you rather do?' She asked.

'Three guesses.' Birkhoff growled against her neck as she settled her weight on top of him. She just laughed. 'Are you sure, Nikki?'

'I can't stop this.' She told him. 'I don't want to either. You were right, Nerd, when you said I fought. I fought to be free. And now that I am, I'm damn well gonna use my freedom to love whoever I want.' She went on. 'I earned this.'

'You got that right.' Birkhoff grinned, hands finding her hips. 'You, more than anyone else I've ever met, deserve to be happy. So I'm here for you…whatever you want.'

'I want you.' Nikita whispered. 'Right now.'

'I kinda meant whatever you decide when Michael gets home.' Birkhoff chuckled. 'And women say men have a one-track mind.' He smirked.

'That's because you do.' Nikita answered, leaning in to kiss him again. 'I know you've been thinking about me all week.' She whispered.

'I think about you every second.' Birkhoff told her, pushing her silk vest over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra, and he immediately captured a nipple in his mouth. 'What do you wanna do when he gets back?' He asked, pulling back. Nikita sighed.

'Please, Nerd. Just for tonight, just for right now, make love to me like we're the only two people in the world. And then...we can worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.' Nikita answered.

'Whatever you want.' Birkhoff nodded, pressing his lips back to hers.

When he pushed into her she felt a single tear roll down her cheek, before she could stop it.

'Hey, you're crying.' He whispered, brushing the drop away. 'I didn't hurt you, did I?' He asked. Nikita shook her head.

'No, you didn't.' She assured him. 'Sorry.' She pushed the tears off her cheeks, but that didn't stop them from falling from her eyes.

'Tell me.' Birkhoff whispered. Nikita shook her head.

'It's really nothing.' She answered. 'I don't even know why I'm crying. Just...it's too much.' She whispered.

'You want me to stop?' Birkhoff asked starting to pull out of her.

'Not that.' Nikita wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him back into her. 'No one's ever looked at me the way you do.' She whispered.

'Well then every other man you've slept with is an idiot.' Birkhoff told her. 'You're sure you wanna carry on?' He pressed. She nodded.

Birkhoff moved so slowly that Nikita thought she was dreaming, but she knew she never could have dreamed up such an impossibly intense feeling. Her heart pounded as he looked into her lust-glazed eyes and thrust in and out of her.

'Please.' She whispered, arching her back to push herself closer to him. 'Seymour, please fuck me.' She groaned. He just nodded, hips moving back and forth with dizzying force – transforming into a whole different type of overwhelming pleasure.

Her orgasm crashed over her with almost no warning, and she trembled underneath him. He growled against her neck as the pleasure shot through him and he came inside her.

'Sorry.' He mumbled as he pulled out of her. 'I was gonna make that so much more intense for you.'

'If it gets any more intense I might spontaneously combust.' Nikita giggled, rolling with him so her head was on his chest. 'You're heart's racing.'

'You have that effect on me.' Birkhoff smiled. 'Are you sure you're ok?' He asked.

'I'm fine.' She told him. 'I'm more than fine.' She added. Carefully Nikita untangled herself from Birkhoff's arms and sat up a little to look into his eyes. 'I wish I didn't love you. If I didn't love you I could get out of bed right now and walk back to my room, and I wouldn't even look back.' She whispered. 'But I do love you so I can't do that. And the thing is...I don't really know what happens now.'

'You lie back down, and you go to sleep.' Birkhoff answered, brushing a hand through her hair. 'It's ok to be nervous, Nikki.'

'I've never felt like this.' She countered.

'What about Michael?'

'Don't.' Nikita shook her head, lying back down. 'Don't talk about him. I don't think I can handle it yet.'


	4. Car

Michael dropped his bag onto the couch and stood in the middle of the lounge for a moment. The whole beach house was eerily silent, and it set him on edge.

'Nikita? Birkhoff?' He called.

'Hi.' Nikita breathed, appearing almost immediately in front of him. 'It's good to see you.' She murmured; whether Michael could tell that she was lying she didn't know.

'I missed you.' He told her. Lying. She saw it in his eyes.

'I missed you too.' She mumbled. Lying. This time he saw it too.

'What are we doing, Nikita?' Michael asked, stepping towards her. She stepped back, and the wounded look that flashed across his face told her that wasn't the right thing. 'Are you scared of me?' He asked. Nikita bit her lip, unsure what she wanted to say.

'No.' She finally whispered. 'I just...I'm...' Finally she forced herself to meet his piercing gaze. 'I'm busy.' She told him, relaxing noticeably. 'Birkhoff and I are prepping for a mission. Do you wanna come?' She asked. Michael shook his head.

'I'll let you get on with it. I need to take a shower.'

As soon as he was gone, Nikita fell onto the couch and Birkhoff came out of the kitchen.

'You didn't tell him.'

'I couldn't.' Nikita whispered. 'He's lying though, about missing me. I could see that in his eyes.'

'Why does that hurt so much?' Birkhoff asked. 'You were lying too.'

'How did you know?'

'I can read you like a book.' He answered, brushing a hand through her hair. 'I know you.' He shrugged.

Nikita got to her feet suddenly, eyes shining with lust as she looked at him. He rose one eyebrow, a silent question, and glanced towards the bathroom.

'He's home now.'

'Yeah.' Nikita agreed. 'Meet me in the car in five minutes.' She whispered, brushing past him and out of the house.

Birkhoff almost couldn't believe it as she walked away. Not only was she the most insatiable woman he'd ever met, she was propositioning him the same day her boyfriend arrived home.

As he sat there and thought he realised that perhaps Michael was the reason behind her sudden, and wildly inappropriate, proposal. Despite acknowledging that he couldn't help himself, his feet seemed to move of their own volition out of the house and to the SUV.

While she'd been waiting Nikita had emptied the backseat of the SUV of its contents, and stripped off her jeans and vest. Birkhoff closed the door behind him, and almost instantly she was kissing him, straddling his lap.

'Nikita, Michael won't be in the shower forever.' Birkhoff told her.

'Better make this quick then.' Nikita smirked, reaching for his belt. 'You don't want to, do you?' She asked, stopping as suddenly as she'd begun.

'It isn't that.' Birkhoff told her. 'Trust me; it is most definitely not that.' He chuckled, guiding his hand to the bulge in the front of his jeans. 'But I thought...with Michael coming home...'

'I thought that too.' Nikita murmured. 'But I can't help it.' She whispered. 'I can't stop myself from feeling like this.'

'You don't have to.' Birkhoff told her. 'I'm here for you, Nikki.' He whispered, reaching behind her to unhook her bra.

'Thank you.' Nikita whispered, returning her attention to his belt and finally freeing his throbbing erection. He shivered as she ran her hand up and down his length, teasing him.

'You have no idea what you do to me.' He groaned into her neck, sliding one hand into her panties. She was soaked for him, and just the feel of her engulfing his fingers made his mouth dry and his heart beat faster and he growled.

'I think I do.' She moaned breathlessly. 'I need you inside of me.' She murmured. He twisted his fingers teasingly, thumb narrowly missing her clit as he pulled his hand back; she knew he missed it on purpose, to tease her into oblivion.

'Always so fucking tight.' Birkhoff growled when she slid down onto his length.

'Please, Nerd.' Nikita mumbled, rolling her hips against his. Birkhoff smirked at her, thrusting up into her.

Birkhoff snaked one hand between them, fingers dancing over her aching clit, and she screamed as her orgasm swept over her.

Birkhoff growled against her shoulder as he emptied himself inside of her.

'Nikki, we can't keep doing this.' Birkhoff mumbled when she moved away from him and pulled on her jeans.

'You're gonna make me choose.' Nikita whispered. 'Please don't.'

'OK.' Birkhoff nodded, pushing her hair off her face. 'I won't.' He assured her. 'But you do know, Nikki, that one day you will have to choose.'

'One day.' Nikita nodded. 'But not today.' She smiled, running a hand through his hair.


	5. If

Nikita's POV

Michael's inside me, his lips pressed in the crook of my neck. It's not horrible, but it doesn't feel how it does with Birkhoff either. With him it's better; it's explosive.

Michael always falls asleep after. I prefer to shower, but this annoys him so I try and fall asleep. It never works. I wait til he's dead to the world then pad down the hallway to Birkhoff's room.

Birkhoff's POV

I can hear them. Well, I can hear the creaking bedsprings and Michael groaning. Nikki's quiet. She always screams with me. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not.

Her gentle knocking on the door doesn't surprise me.

'Can I come in, Nerd?' She whispered.

I nod. She crawls into my bed and I wrap her in my arms and try to ignore the way she crieS after she thinks I'm asleep.

If I wasn't such a coward I would tell Michael everything; everything he's putting her through, everything I do for her that he doesn't.

If I wasn't such a coward Nikki could be mine.

If I wasn't such a coward.

If.


	6. Over

When Michael woke up alone he wasn't surprised; he could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

When he found Birkhoff whistling to himself in the kitchen he was surprised though.

'Is it a computer game or a woman?' Michael smiled. 'Or a woman in a computer game?'

'Oh, she's flesh and blood alright.' Birkhoff muttered, remembering Nikita's warm body wrapping around him as she slept; the feel of her pounding heart beneath his hands; her warm heat engulfing him as he pushed inside her.

'Snap out of it. Nikita'll be out in a minute.' Michael told him. Birkhoff just nodded. Her name sounded wrong on Michael's lips – and he wasn't thrilled to be hearing it.

By the time Nikita did emerge from the bathroom Michael had gotten bored of waiting and gone for a run on the beach.

'You feeling better?' Birkhoff asked as Nikita made coffee.

'I can't do it. I can't be with him anymore.'

'Yes you can.' Birkhoff whispered.

'I don't want it.'

'Yes you do.'

'Birkhoff...' Nikita began, finally forcing herself to meet his piercing gaze. 'I...'

'Don't say it.' Birkhoff shook his head. 'It was wrong of me to ever ask you to. You and he were made for each other. I mean, whoever heard the story where Cinderella lived happily ever after with Buttons?'

'I don't believe in happy endings.'

'More fool you. Cos your Prince Charming is right here. Don't screw it up, Nikki.'

'You told me you loved me.'

'I do love you. I will always love you. But not like he does. He's your soul-mate, and some people will search their whole lives and never find their soul-mate. Don't walk away from yours on some stupid whim.' Birkhoff told her.

'But you love me.'

'I love you.' Birkhoff agreed. 'And it's because I love you that I'm letting you go. No more, Nikita.'

'I...' Birkhoff pressed his finger to her lips and shook his head. 'Goddamn you, Nerd! You said what you wanted to say; now for God's sake let me.' Nikita snapped. Silently Birkhoff nodded. 'I love you.' Nikita whispered. 'Now it's over.' She told him, tears filling her eyes. 'You're not leaving are you?'

'Where would I go? I got your back Nikki; always.'

'Always.' Nikita smiled shakily. 'Thanks.'


End file.
